The New Girl on The Team
by Scourge o' the Caspian
Summary: I lied about ch 3....will be up soon...car chase for now...
1. Chapter 1

-Author notes-

I own nothing. 'cept Kate, and Alex I'm borrowing...

Ok, trying a normal one, done in my typical light hearted style, just serious. I will try to update frequently, but I've got writers block. Just a warning,

If you see strange words that do not belong to the English language,

That's just the caffeine.

Ok its time for the show! -----

Detective Kate Landen had heard rumors that Brass had gone off the deep end. Apparently some screw up of a cop had lost one of the CSI, and after an amazing fireworks display, courtesy of their favorite Local pit-bull, He had been blown to a desk job so fast he never knew what hit him.

Needless to say, everyone was a little wary of pissing Brass off.

Because she was in his squad, it was a little difficult not to hear the nasty details, or not to get personally involved. Apparently the poor guy was buried alive, with fire ants and explosives...and his own gun. The sick bastard who did it blew himself up, and they almost didn't find their guy.

The squad was like family. If Brass was pissed... so was she, and Vega, and Sophia, and the rest. That was how the LVPD ran.

Kate was the subject of many rumors around the LVPD, but amazingly, she was oblivious to every last one. One she had heard, however, was that someone was being reassigned.

She had blown it off as just idle coffee talk, but couldn't help being a little paranoid, because she wasn't one to adhere strictly to the rules. Oh, she got things done, just in her own way. Which was the cause of many a sleepless night to her superiors. So, she was a bit on edge when she found Brass in her little cubbyhole they called an office.

"Landen, we gotta talk." Brass said with a slightly interrogative sound in his voice.

"Whatever I did, It wasn't me." Kate threw him a tired smirk, "What am I? In trouble?"

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself." he answered, not amused.

"I've decided that you're going to take on a little side job."

Kate's smile fell a little, "Hey...If this is about that homicide in blue diamond-..."

Brass cut her off, realizing that he was giving an indication that something was wrong...

"I would appreciate it if you would stick with the CSI's for awhile. They need someone they can count on, and let's face it kid; you're no good in interrogation anyway." He added jokingly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I almost had that guy yesterday-"

...Brass interrupted, jokingly...

"Yeah, after I came in and got him crying for his mommy...you need to take a seminar."

"Sometimes you even scare me...so, what then, I'm being demoted?"

"Kinda...I mean, you're still a Detective, and you're still on call, you're just... babysitting...for a bit."

Kate smirked, "...oh, I get it...that ass that got grounded...you're putting me in his place?"...

It was Brass's turn to smirk..."Hey, you catch on fast!"..." You wanted a change"...

Kate grimaced..."Yeah, but dead people and cleaning them up isn't exactly my idea of "fun"...

Brass sighed..."You go in tonight. Get to know 'em a little...they aren't as bad as they sound"...

Kate replied resignedly..."Aye Aye Cap'n"


	2. woopse

A week ago...Blue diamond homicide flashback...

A Gunmetal blue, marked Porsche 911 sped down the road at 85 miles an hour. Siren screaming, and lights going full force. Kate Had both hands on the wheel, taking full advantage of her supirior handling when oblivious civilians dared not to relinquish their position on the road. It struck her as funny, Blatantly defying the law, because they knew she had bigger fish to fry, and god forbid they be late to the store or wherever else sunday drivers went.

The Black Corvette she was giving chase to had just peeled away from a crime scene in which two fellow Cops had been gunned down, _"Hopefully they werent fatal" _she thought to herself. She hadn't relly had time to help, Brass and one of the guys from CSI were all over them, so she went for the asswhole who caused the mess.

The Driver of the coevette was becoming a little frantic as he saw what exactly was on his tail..."How the _Hell_ are we gonna out run that thing?"...his passanger asked..also in a state of chaos..."That thing is gonna make hamburger meat out of these wheels!"

The Driver just cooly hit the gas and felt the horses thunder beneath his machine's hood. The road beneath them was becoming choppier, and soon dissolved into dusty paths though overgrown fields, and quickly into woods. Plenty of stationary obstacles threatened both cars, but suprizingly, neither backed down.

Kate continued to maneuver her compact bullet of a sports car around trees, over gullys, and through streams...paranoid of scratching her precious ride the entire time. The thrill of the chase was beginning to set in. It was just her and them; no citizens to get in the way, no hostages...Just car against car, steel against glass, Gun against gun if it came to that.

She hoped it wouldn't...for their sake, and for the sake of her beloved porsche.

The driver kept his cool the entire time, matching move for move the skill of his clever adversary, dispite the infirior handling. The poor passanger just had no guts...no love of the game..._"why did I bring him along again?"_...

Speeds were beginning to rize sharply as they challenged each other to a deadly game of "HORSE", and finally the Corvette weasled his way from the woods, and onto the highway.

Now the anty was upped. There were innocents to worry about, and the base had yet to hear from kate on the updates of the chase. They would be beginning to worry...either that something unfortunate had happened to their crusader, or that she was once again wreaking havoc on the city streets. She thought better of keeping them in suspense, and reported.

The driver was beginning to sweat profusely, she was unshakable, and frankly, getting on his last nerve. He was becoming desperate, his in control facade was quickly deterioirating, and finally, when things would not let up, he began to snap.

The corvette put on a sudden burst of speed, making a wild lunge at the median, launching his beastly car up, over, and into oncoming traffic.

"3 Baker to base, subject has taken a homemade route to I-39 southbound, heading northbound. Repeat. Subject headed northbound in southbound lane. requesting permission to terminate."...She smirked at her cunning...not giving the whole story...the radio blared in all its staticky staccato..."Base to 3- Baker...Permission to terminate granted. Subject has three wants, assumed armed and extremely dangerous"...

Kate was blown away by base's blatant stupidity..." No Shit Sherlock!...he just gunned down two of our guys and jetted!"...she then mimicked the interesting move that the corvette had just done, and found herself facing the blaring horn and blinding headlights of a frightened motorist. She hit the gas, and missed collision by inches. The chase was now reaching speeds of 90mph or there abouts.

The corvette, both driver and passenger were quite unnerved by this to say the least. This ass had to go. she was WAAAAY too persistent for her own good.

The passenger then rolled down the window and nozed a formidible looking mahine gun and shot a line, taking out her windshield.

Kate, ducking and grabbing the radio, and screaming a warning to any 'would be' backup..."SHOTS FIRED!"...she retaliated, shooting out a back tire, and the corvette was sent sprawling, first into the median, then over an exit ramp...

She slammed on her breaks, so as not to follow in its path of destruction, and watched as the corvette plummeted, contents sreaming bloody murder, into an old self serve gas station.

Both the doomed Corvette, and the gas station below erupted into a firey blossom of destruction that bloomed over the vegas strip like some colossal outdoor fountain, only with fire, and pieces of debris flying every which way.

Kate sat helpless in her porche, hanging half over the edge of the overpass, and swallowing hard..."woopse"...she said aloud, to herself...to the radio, numbly, she said simply...

... "10-50"...


End file.
